Lucifer's Loop
by IDieOnTheInside
Summary: Sam was on his laptop when Dean came home with food. He was acting a little strange, but Sam couldn't quite come up with a reason why.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Hey y'all! I marked this as complete because right now it's a one shot, but if y'all have any scenarios you'd like to see Lucifer try to be Dean (or maybe another character) to trick Sam, I'm more than happy to take requests.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam looked up from his laptop when the motel room door opened.

"I've got pizza." Dean said as he dropped the pizza boxes onto the small table next to Sam's laptop.

"Dude." Sam shut his laptop and moved it out of the way. "Did you at least bring me a salad?"

Dean froze. "Uh, why? Can't you go one day without rabbit food, Sammy?"

Sam's eyes widened. This was not Dean. Pushing away from the table, Sam shouted, "You're not my brother!"

* * *

Sam looked up from his laptop when the motel room door opened.

"I've got pizza." Dean said as he dropped the pizza boxes onto the small table next to Sam's laptop.

"Dude." Sam shut his laptop and moved it out of the way. "Did you at least bring me a salad?"

Dean smiled. "Right here."

Sam was confused why alarm bells were ringing in his head when his brother smiled. It didn't seem like a 'Dean' sort of smile.

Taking the salad, Sam tried to shake the nagging feeling. He was being paranoid. Glancing at Dean, Sam froze. Dean just took a small bite out of his pizza. Not a small bite for Dean; a _small_ bite.

"Dean, are you okay? Does your stomach feel okay?"

It was Dean's turn to freeze. "Of course, Sammy. Why wouldn't it be?"

Sam jumped out of his chair, salad spilling everywhere. "You're not my brother!"

* * *

Sam looked up from his laptop when the motel room door opened.

"I got burgers." Dean said as he dropped the to-go bag onto the small table next to Sam's laptop.

"Dude." Sam shut his laptop and moved it out of the way. "Did you have to get the greasiest food known to fast food?"

Dean smiled. "Hey, I need my warrior food, not some pansy rabbit food."

Sam was confused why alarm bells were ringing in his head when his brother smiled. It didn't seem like a 'Dean' sort of smile.

Sam pulled his burger out of the bag and tried to shake the nagging feeling out of his head. He was being paranoid. Glancing at Dean, Sam shook his head. His brother was trying to shove as much of the burger into his mouth as possible.

"Don't you ever chew?" Sam laughed.

Dean swallowed and waggled his eyebrows at Sam. "Like I said, I'm a warrior."

Sam stood up, his chair crashing behind him. "What are you?"

Dean looked more annoyed than alarmed. "What now?"

Backing up, Sam glared at not-Dean. "You shoved more than half of the burger into your mouth, enough to give you chipmunk cheeks. No one, not even you, could eat a burger that quickly."

Not-Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Sammy."

Sam drew his gun from his waistband. "You're not my brother!"

* * *

Sam looked up from his laptop when the motel room door opened.

"I got burgers." Dean said as he dropped the to-go bag onto the small table next to Sam's laptop.

"Dude." Sam shut his laptop and moved it out of the way. "Did you have to get the greasiest food known to fast food?"

Dean smiled. "Hey, I need my warrior food, not some pansy rabbit food."

Sam was confused why alarm bells were ringing in his head when his brother smiled. It didn't seem like a 'Dean' sort of smile.

Sam pulled his burger out of the bag and tried to shake the nagging feeling out of his head. He was being paranoid. Glancing at Dean, Sam shook his head. His brother's cheeks were full of burger.

"Don't you ever chew?" Sam laughed.

Dean's jaw worked to slowly chew the burger up.

Sam couldn't help adding one more comment before Dean could talk again. "You look like a freaking squirrel."

Dean laughed, spitting burger chunks across the table at Sam. Seeing Sam's look of disgust, Dean laughed even harder.

Sam was going to vomit. Standing up, Sam shook bits of chewed up burger from his clothes as his mind said _wrong, wrong, wrong_ repeatedly in his head. Dean's laugh, just like his smile, didn't seem quite right.

"I'm going to clean up in the bathroom." Sam told his laughing brother (was it really Dean?).

Staring in the bathroom mirror, Sam wiped chewed burger off his cheek. Ugh, that was gross. Sam would've rather had Dean give him a wet-willy than have soggy, greasy burger spit at him.

As Sam cleaned off the rest of the offending food, his thoughts traveled back to the uneasy feeling he was having. What was up with Dean?

Dean's voice floated through the bathroom door. "Are you gonna eat your burger, Sammy? I didn't get to eat mine."

Sam slammed open the bathroom door. "You're not my brother!"

* * *

Sam looked up from his laptop when the motel room door opened.

"I've got burgers." Dean said as he dropped the to-go bag onto the small table next to Sam's laptop.

"Dude." Sam shut his laptop and moved it out of the way. "Did you have to get the greasiest food known to fast food?"

Dean smiled. "Hey, I need my warrior food, not some pansy rabbit food."

Sam was confused why alarm bells were ringing in his head when his brother smiled. It didn't seem like a 'Dean' sort of smile.

Sam pulled his burger out of the bag and tried to shake the nagging feeling out of his head. He was being paranoid. Glancing at Dean, Sam shook his head. His brother's cheeks were full of burger.

"Don't you ever chew?" Sam laughed.

Dean's jaw worked to slowly chew the burger up.

Sam couldn't help adding one more comment before Dean could talk again. "You look like a freaking squirrel."

Dean finally swallowed his burger. "Am I a cute squirrel?"

Sam rolled his eyes. " _Dude_."

Dean laughed as he picked up his greasy french fries. Sam had a feeling something was _wrong, wrong, wrong_. Dean's laugh, just like his smile, didn't seem quite right. Sam just couldn't explain it.

"Dean, I-" Sam stopped. If this wasn't Dean, he shouldn't tell it he was onto it.

Dean tilted his head in confusion. "What is it, Sammy?"

Sam's eyes widened. This was definitely not Dean. Pushing away from the table, Sam shouted, "You're not my brother!"

* * *

Sam looked up from his laptop when the motel room door opened.

Dean walked in with an armload of groceries. "Could I have some help, Sammy?"

Sam jumped up from his chair and pulled out his gun. "You're not my brother!"

The groceries exploded into a ball of fire as a primeval shriek split the air. Lucifer emerged from the smoke, eyes blazing red. "What the _fuck_ did I do wrong _this_ time?!"

Sam found himself backed up against the side of the cage. His memories of all Lucifer's failed attempts flying through his brain. Sam started the devil down in defiance as he retorted, "You may be able to put on a mask, but I know my brother inside and out. Your smile was off, the laugh not quite right, and your mannerisms needed a bit of tweaking, didn't they? But the main thing, the one thing that made me _positive_ you were not my brother, was how you said my nickname. No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to get the inflection right."


End file.
